Future of Doom Experiment Pilot
by CloudCuckooSquirrel
Summary: Just the beginning of a series of one-shots I'm going to write about my favorite cartoon, Invader Zim, excepting that this sets some years in FUTURE! So yes, grown-up characters and also... some kids, if you know what I mean owo


**WARNING: Narration style could have an ****absolute**** lack of sense**

**Also, I don't own Invader Zim and all the stuff related that has been used here. Just some fan-made characters. Remember that it's a pilot, if this comes good then I shall write better stuff with the same characters later .w.;**

**And this is my first testing in ages, please no harsh critics T-T**

**Thank you!**

Once upon a time, around year 3000 or something like that, an evil empire of evilness came to Earth in their old-fashioned evil spaceships and fried every human on sight with their evil lazer beams, until turning mankind into flesh fries. That was the end of the world.

"Den..."

Well, it would have been the end of the world if there wasn't a bunch of human survivors underground. They were the old-fashioned resistance. They were ridiculously weak, compared with the almighty alien monsters, they were just... cockroaches.

"Den..."

But even though it was obvious that they would never be able to end up with the invasion, they surprisingly did it, after finding out that those aliens were deadly allergic to cupcakes.

"Den!"

And so, the humans won and everything returned to its actually not so righteous order.

"DEN!"

Then she finally lifted her glance from the comic book, to then turn to the astonished man that was sitting next to her, in the middle of that dark and filthy subway train.

"Yes?" she replied politely.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"Are you... hum..." he sighed "Never mind"

"What? What? What were you saying?"

"You asked me where were we going, remember?"

"Yes... To see my... aunt, right?"

"Right"

"But, dad... I don't get it, I mean, didn't you hate each other?"

"Well, that was what I was trying to explain, until I noticed you were stuck in _that_ thing"

"I'm sorry! Suspense was killing me, I HAD to finish it!"

"What is it, anyway?"

"Just... science fiction"

She closed the comic book and kept it back in her backpack, seeming to suddenly have lost the interest about it.

"Does this have to do with your promotion?" she asked, after a quite long uncomfortable silence.

"Partly"

"Oh my! Did you get vacations? A car? A new pretty house?"

"A transference. Just a transference"

"Well, anyway, it's just the start, you could get all that cool stuff later! Isn't that good?"

"Indeed... good..."

At this point, there was something important to mention. Not only that this sickly adorable girl was called Den, also that her dad was, in fact, a loser. A complete loser. He couldn't tell anything to his dear daughter, but actually, there was no promotion, neither transference. He had been fired that morning. For being _annoying_.

"Look, Den... I have things to do, very important things"

"Uhuh"

"And I'm going to be busy. Very very busy"

"Uhuh"

"...do you know what that means?"

"Right now I'm being a nuisance so you're going to leave me with my aunt"

"No, no, it's not like..."

"It's okay, I understand it"

"Seriously, if everything goes fine then at last we're going to have a better life, you'll see"

Den looked up again, staring at the pitiful smile in his pale and emaciated face.

"Sure" she said, attempting to smile as well.

Her dad was so so naive.

The subway train stopped. As they got out, she held his hand tightly, before both were swallowed by the frantic crowd.

The rest of the journey was just a short walk around the streets, until arriving to the block where _that_ house was.

"I have to go now" he said, without even knocking the door "I'll call you later, I promise"

She pressed his hand, before he let go and walked away. Den sighed and approached to ring the doorbell. And that was how one of the worst beginnings ever just... began.

"C-comiiiiing!"

The door opened slightly.

"Y-yes?" muttered that same nervous, high-pitched voice from the other side.

"Hi..." greeted Den, waving shyly.

Then the door opened completely, revealing a _very_ tiny girl, whose great and shiny eyes seemed to be about to fall down from her face.

"Oh! H-hello, c-come in!"

And she also seemed to love to stammer.

"Den is heeeeeeeere!" she called, while Den was entering and closing the door behind her back. However, there wasn't any apparent response. The tiny girl turned and beckoned Den to follow her, as both went towards a quite wide lounge. And in the middle of that lounge, there was a really really _really_ huge television. And in front of that television, there was an armchair. And naturally, there was someone sitting in that armchair. The tiny girl approached gingerly.

"Den is here" she repeated, as that tall, thin and shadowy figure got up.

"Den..." it whispered.

"Y-yes, Den..."

The figure lifted one of its skinny arms and turned on the light, becoming entirely visible. It was a woman. A woman whose hair had an odd purple color, and whose face showed one of the most intimidating death stares that anyone could have seen. And right now, those deadly eyes were scanning the perplexed newcomer from top to toe.

"Huh... _That_ Den"

"And you are my... aunt?" she hesitated.

The creepy woman came closer, still staring at Den and taking her face in her sharp hands, letting out what seemed to be a disapproval grumble.

"You look like an irritating one" she mumbled unpleasantly "I_ truly_ hope you're not like that, unless you want to see me _really_ angry"

Den swallowed hard. If now she _wasn't_ angry, then she didn't even want to imagine how would that be.

"And do something with that rat nest over your head. It's disgusting"

Then she returned to the armchair and sat down, again focusing in the TV, while Den was touching her messy hairstyle doubtfully.

"T-the commercial break has ended" said the tiny girl "Now don't expect her to say anything until the next one. And _please_, don't talk to her"

"All... right? By the way, who are you? I mean, you must be my cousin but..."

"No. I don't have children" interrupted the woman, without even turning, as the tiny girl looked down sadly, and both left the lounge.

"My name, right? It's Kiki"

Den inevitably chuckled.

"Kiki?"

"Kiki. Sounds funny, doesn't it"

That depressed tone made her stop chuckling immediately.

"And... Where can I leave this?" she asked, holding her little backpack.

"W-well, there's the attic..."

"Fine"

"This way"

The attic was pretty spacious and quite dark, with only one window, one coach and one table.

"S-sorry, it's a bit dusty. I told her about your allergies but she didn't seem to care so... hum... Want me to get some disinfectant?"

"And a blanket if it's possible"

"Okay, hold on"

Den was leaning out of the window. Despite everything else, she had a nice view of the outside. Or at least, until a small pink elephant appeared in front of her face. More specifically, Kiki's hand shaking a pink elefant in front of her face.

"D'aaaaw! Everything will be okay, don't be saaaad!" she said.

"What do you mean? I'm not sad" replied Den confusedly.

"Huh? Aren't you?"

"Why would I?"

"B-because of this forced move... Like, don't you miss your former neighborhood? Former school? Former friends?"

"Not really. I never had friends"

"WHAA? Seriously! B-but WHY?" screeched Kiki, seeming to be _unable_ to _accept_ that. Den just shrugged.

"People tends to ignore the strange and unusual" she said.

"...so?"

Den rolled her eyes shortly. It was obvious that Kiki wasn't so clever as it seemed.

"_I_ am strange and unusual"

Kiki's eyes widened.

"B-but you don't seem strange"

"Still, that's what teachers think when you don't talk to anyone and just sit in a corner to read"

"Do you like... reading?"

"A lot"

"T-that's it, you are a bookworm! No one would like to be friend of a bookworm, you gotta get rid of that habit!"

"I don't get it, what's the big deal about not having friends?"

"Makes you a loner"

"So? What's so wrong?"

"Loners are freaks!"

"Yeah, sure..."

Then Kiki took her stuffed pink elephant and practically rubbed it all over Den's face.

"W-w-what are you doing with THAT? Hey... HEY! GET AWAY!"

"If you don't like people then at least be friend of my plushie! Come on, give it a hug!"

"N-no! NO! That's going to cause me an allergy! KIKI!"

"Hug iiit! I don't want you to be a freak!"

"NOOOO! Makes me feel sick, for God's sake, PUT THAT DOWN!"

"HUG IIIIT!"

In a nervous impulse, Den tossed away the plush with a slap, and it flew away through the window, and kept flying...

Both girls leaned out of the window, just to see the elephant crash the window of the house from the front block.

"HUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Kiki, stretching her arms uselessly.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm going to look for it!" exclaimed Den, frightened, since all that noise could disturb her... aunt.

"N-no! You can't do that!" shouted the tiny girl, pulling her clothes before she could leave.

"Why not?"

"It's a _neighbor_!"

"Uhuh... So?"

"Neighbors are always nasty and unfriendly. F-forget it, we won't see my elephant ever again"

Den snickered briefly, shaking her head.

"Indeed, it's a neighbor" she said "What means it's just a dude who lives in front of you and it's not going to eat you alive. Probably just complain about the broken window or something like that, and if that's the case then it will be my fault. You don't have any reason to get so scared"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course! It's not that serious, I have seen carnivorous leeches, goat suckers, possessed electrical appliances, subway vampires... and believe me, they were a lot worse"

"W-what! Have you truly seen all those things!"

"Well, just in books"

"...what kind of stuff do you read?"

"Whatever... I'll be back!"

And so, Den went outside and crossed the street, heading to said house.

"Where did she go?" inquired the creepy aunt, once Kiki came and after Den left.

"Err... T-to look for something we dropped accidentally through the window" replied the tiny girl.

"Huh? Just like that?"

"Yes...? Why?"

"I thought she was more like a... paranoiac. I heard she's even afraid of the _outside_, specially after it gets dark"

"W-what? No... You can't be talking about her, she's quite normal... Well, kinda"

"You didn't see her scrapbooks yet, did you? It's full, _full_ of monstrosities from her screwed up perspective. Portrayed fears, I guess. It doesn't surprise me that she goes to the psychiatrist... and, actually, that's why she have been seeming _normal_"

"I-I see... And why hadn't you told me that before?"

"Because who cares?"

Meanwhile, in the front block's house, Den was knocking the door shyly. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. The third time, however, were pretty much stronger knocks. After the fourth one, the door finally opened, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Hum... Hello?"

Silence.

"Hellooooo?"

"Who are you..."

Den startled, and then finally noticed the silhouette that was approaching to her, from the depths of an ambiguously dark hall.

"Oh, hello! My name is..."

"And more important..."

"Huh?"

"HOW DID YOU ENTER TO MY B... HOUSE!"

Then she got to see him well, besides realizing how ridiculously high-pitched was his voice. If _that_ was a man, it surely was a really weird one.

"Sir... I'm just standing in the doorstep, the door opened by itself and that's all"

"That's all! THAT'S ALL! Whatever... What do you want?"

To begin, was it common to start yelling so... spontaneously? Also, what kind of person was able to have like... three or four nervous tics at the same time?

"Look... sir, there might be a toy in your..."

"Toy?" he interrupted, taking the recognizable pink stuffed elephant from behind his back "You mean THIS?"

"Yes, yes, that! Thanks, sir!"

But before she could reach it, he tossed it away.

"Then it was you! IT WAS YOU, IT WAS YOU, IT WAS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"W-what?"

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUFFED THING OF HELL! CURSE YOU BOOOOOOTH!"

"Hey! I just want it back, okay? You don't have to..."

"SILENCE, EARTHLING! You have _attacked_ my _window_ with this thing, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Well, yes... I threw it but it was an accident, okay? I'm sorry!"

"Your insignificant words aren't going to do ANYTHING! Besides it's OBVIOUS that it WASN'T an ACCIDENT!"

"What? WHAT? Yes, it was!"

Then that strange man came even closer, facing her, putting one of his strangely small hands over her head, placing his strangely sharp fingers right over one of her eyes, as about to pull it off.

"I hate rats, and more when they _squeak_ like that" he muttered, sounding unusually calm "If I could, I would disintegrate you. Right. NOW"

Den had led her hand to her pocket, to take out a yoyo and toss it away blindly, what effectively broke one of the garden's weird adornments.

"LOOK! OVER THERE!" she shouted, pointing at some random direction, and once he turned, she snatched the elephant from his hand and immediately ran away.

"Whaa? HEY!"

But Den was already slamming the door and getting inside.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIDE FOREVER!"

And Den was already panting and resting against the door, to then lift her glance and see Kiki and her aunt, both looking at her.

"I... I got the elephant!" she announced joyfully, ignoring that they naturally had heard all the rampage she had caused outside. Then she tossed it to Kiki and left quickly.

"See what I mean now, Kiki?"

Den was now reclining against the door of her room in the attic, with a completely confused expression.

"..._earthling_?"

Well, after all, this beginning wasn't that bad. A girl has just moved to her horrible aunt's house, and later found out that she had an even _more_ horrible neighbor.

Oh wait... Then I'm wrong...

Anyway, that same night, they had pizza for dinner. They _always_ had pizza for dinner there, as Den would discover later, to then have a nausea attack that it's not precisely important. However, that same night, Den didn't eat anything. She neither spoke enough. Something seeming to be disturbing her, something that Kiki couldn't understand, and her aunt simply couldn't care less. And also, something that she didn't even mention to her dad, later on the phone. Because, after all, he had been expecting her to be okay there, even if he obviously disliked her aunt as hell. So then she couldn't just tell him that the man who lived in front of them _didn't seem human at all_.

Hours later, after midnight, she was still unable to sleep. She was stuck to the window. She couldn't stop staring at _that_ house, specially because she could hear lots of weird screams coming from it. Was someone asking _tacos_?

There were so much disturbing things. That weird temper, those weird movements, that weird _green_ skin, that weird high-pitched voice. But above all, there was something that had been disturbing her since the first time she had heard it.

"Earthling..." she whispered to herself, for an umpteenth time.

**The End...?**

**No idea of why did I censor official character's names, BTW ._.**

**Please review! :3**


End file.
